For nearly everyone owning an automobile, it is a common practice to carry a number of articles for maintaining it in good operating condition. This may include, for example, oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid and the like as well as windshield washer solvent, coolant, tools and rags. In addition, it is generally recognized as good practice to carry bulbs, fuses and even a funnel.
Unfortunately, there has been no highly effective automobile trunk organizer available to the automobile owner. Instead, such maintenance items as oil and windshield washer solvent are often simply placed loosely in the trunk where they can roll about making considerable noise and can even spill causing undesirable staining of trunk carpeting and/or other items carried in the trunk. Of course, the same holds true for transmission fluid, brake fluid and coolant.
Moreover, with regard to bulbs and fuses, they are oftentimes kept in the glove compartment of the automobile. In such location, however, they are difficult to locate due to their small size and can be damaged by other articles normally kept in the glove compartment due to the fact that they are fragile in nature. As a result, a bulb or fuse may not be available when most needed.
With regard to tools and rags, they, too, are oftentimes maintained loosely in the trunk. Soiled rags can, thus, soil trunk carpeting as well as other items carried in the trunk and may be difficult to locate when needed. Similarly, tools can be difficult to locate within a trunk and can move about causing undesirable noise.
Further, it is generally recognized that it would be desirable to carry a funnel for many purposes. These purposes include adding oil, transmission fluid and brake fluid without spillage as well as adding gasoline in the event the automobile owner should run out of gasoline and only be able to obtain it in a container not well-suited for pouring into the usually recessed gasoline filler tube after removal of the cap therefrom. Unfortunately, a funnel is particularly likely to result in undesirable stains in the trunk.
As a result, it has remained to overcome the above stated problems and accomplish the stated objects by providing an entirely satisfactory automobile trunk organizer.